1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing content, and more specifically to managing the playback of content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The distribution of information and content has dramatically increased. Many devices have been configured to take advantage of this increased distribution. In some instances, devices are configured to receive content from remote sources that can be played back through the device. Further, the content may be acquired on demand.